


Taking a Break

by Delupilin, FigmentOfImagination



Series: Bat Shenanigans [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Forced vacationing, badgers are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delupilin/pseuds/Delupilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentOfImagination/pseuds/FigmentOfImagination
Summary: Alfred has kidnapped the majority of the Bat-family to make them take a much needed break but when the sulking becomes too much they are kicked out. Dick, Jason, and Tim decide to explore the beach.A quick oneshot set in the same universe as Bat-Shit Crazy, only things are kind of alright between them all.





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> From Tim's Point of View

It had been a spur of the moment decision. Alfred had decided they all needed a break and really, Tim had been too tired to argue. Jason had tried to, so had both Bruce and Dick, only to get shut down immediately. Tim was alright with it, even if the others were currently still sulking. To be fair, since Tim had gone willingly Alfred wasn’t as focused on making him relax and as such the young genius could successfully keep writing his reports for work. If this continued he might actually catch up with the next few weeks of work which meant he could try to upgrade some of his Red Robin equipment. All in all, Tim was doing pretty alright.

The others were not. Jason was still complaining loudly about how he shouldn’t even have been included considering that he was still technically dead and how the fuck had Alfred gotten him a passport to leave the country with? Tim neglected to chime in and tell his already annoyed brother that Tim was the one who had assisted with that.

Dick was currently joining Bruce in sulking by the wall of windows. Or maybe just enjoying the view. It was, in Tim’s opinion, pretty lovely. Probably. The house, mansion, castle, whatever, overlooked a private beach and the previous nights' sunsets had coloured the sky a pretty orange which both Dick and Jason had commented on.

Damian seemed alright. Tim wasn’t sure, considering they still didn’t talk much, but Damian was probably just happy to have an excuse to skip school. Which was fair, in Tim’s opinion. School sucked.

“Enough is enough. Outside, all of you,” Alfred’s voice cut through the tense and sullen air that Tim had been trying to ignore. He had been successful so far. “You will all go for a walk and you _will_ enjoy it.”

Tim paused in brief confusion while Jason, Dick, and Bruce started hotly arguing against the idea, just to make sure he had heard the butler correctly. A frown found its way to his face as he realised Alfred was serious. Dammit, couldn’t the others just have tried to make the most of the situation they were forced into?

“Outside. Do not make me repeat myself!” Alfred snapped, raising his voice which had all of them shutting up instantly. Alright, Tim thought to himself, might as well get up and put on his coat. “And you will not return before 6 pm where dinner will be served upon your arrival back.”

“But that’s 8 hours! What the fuck do you want us to do until then?!” Jason exclaimed in outrage.

“Surely you can come up with something between the five of you, Master Jason,” Alfred replied tersely, shooting him a disapproving glance which was the norm whenever Jason cursed. The others got verbal reprimands. “However, if you are asking for my recommendations I would suggest taking a stroll along the beach.”

“Let’s just go. We can visit one of the towns close by,” Bruce sighed, joining Tim in getting their coats on. Damian quickly followed his father’s lead which surprised absolutely no one. Dick sighed but accepted that he didn’t have any other choice.

“But-” Jason started only to immediately shut up as Alfred narrowed his eyes at him. “Fuck, fine, I ‘ll go!”

Which was exactly how the five of them ended up outside looking at each other expectantly. Or at least Tim was.

“So, what now?” Tim asked, glancing around because someone had to have some other idea than Bruce’s.

“I’ll… I guess I’m gonna do what Alfred suggested,” Jason said, sounding very displeased with the whole affair. But really, he’d been displeased ever since Alfred had practically kidnapped them all from Gotham and forced them on a plane so Tim was just going to interpret that as Jason being difficult on principle.

“I’m going to check out the nearby towns,” Bruce sighed and once more, unsurprisingly, Damian voiced his agreement that that sounded like a great idea and he would come along too because he was a demonic little suck-up who would do anything to please his father. Okay, so maybe Tim was embellishing the tale just a slight bit.

It ended up being only Bruce and Damian visiting the towns while Jason, Dick, and Tim would explore the surrounding area, starting with the beach.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Bruce warned them as he was leaving, Damian already in the front seat of the car.

“That’s setting the bar kinda low, isn’t it?” Jason scoffed while Tim rolled his eyes.

“Basically just don’t kill anyone and don’t die,” Tim said monotonously. Really, anything else was fair game. Like, having sex with a high-ranking member of a cult of assassins and then getting a demonic child out of it. Yeah, Tim wasn’t about to do that.

“Okay now that’s just singling me out, Timberly,” Jason protested only for the others to stare at him as if saying ‘are we wrong?’ Tim knew that they weren’t, he knew that Jason knew they weren’t, which only gave the Outlaw’s scowling that much more comedic value. “That’s it! I don’t have to stand for this!”

With that outburst he stomped off while Dick and Tim exchanged matching looks of amusement. Even Bruce seemed to regard the Outlaw with a slight but fond smile.

“We should catch up with him before he breaks one of the rules,” Dick grinned and started jogging after Jason who had set out in a brisk pace and was already kind of far away. Tim paused a second, wondering about which one of the two guidelines Dick was worried about Jason breaking, before he followed. Did Dick think Jason would shoot someone? Or fall in a hole and die? Both options were unlikely but possible should the right, or wrong, circumstances arise.

The three of them did end up walking along the beach in a kind of tense silence which was mostly due to both Dick and Jason still being vaguely miffed that Alfred had first kidnapped and then thrown them out of the place he had kidnapped them to. And honestly, Tim was kinda annoyed about the latter part of that too not that the annoyance was really directed at Alfred.

“Hey do you guys see that thing too?” Dick suddenly asked, pointing at a stone structure in the distance.

Jason frowned as he narrowed his eyes to look at it. “What is that?”

“Don’t know,” Tim sighed, barely refraining from adding a ‘don’t care’.

“Well, only one way to find out,” Dick concluded lightly and quickened his pace.

Tim realised what it was halfway way there but held his tongue as he followed after his two older brothers who were already chatting kind of excitedly between themselves. If they asked again he’d tell them but for now they weren’t sulking due so Tim wasn’t about to compromise that accomplishment.

Still as they stood in front of the old cement structure Dick still seemed concerned with what it was. Oh well.

“It’s a bunker. They were built all over the coastlines here during the Second World War,” Tim explained quietly to Dick who had never actually seen one of those before. Or well, those he’d seen were a lot more high-tech and usually occupied by villains. This one was very much in disrepair but it was obvious they’d been built to last.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna go inside,” Jason waved the explanation off, his mind already made up.

“Are you sure that’s smart? It seems kind of dark and-” Dick started, brows furrowed in mild concern.

“What, you scared, Goldie?” Jason interrupted tauntingly, flashing the oldest a grin.

Squaring his shoulder, Dick met Jason’s gaze head-on and very deliberately got out his phone, turning the flashlight function on, and made his way into the dark, narrow opening of the bunker. Jason exchanged a look with Tim before shrugging, getting out his own phone and followed. Sighing as he shook his head, Tim followed his brothers’ lead.

It soon became obvious that the bunker was bigger than any of them had expected as they followed the myriad of tunnels, flashlights casting long shadows in the confined space, lending the entire air an eerie feeling. However, the further they got the more each of them started looking around, almost jumping when something other than them moved in the darkness. They would never admit it, not even under torture, but they’d almost turned around to make a hasty retreat when Tim realised what the shape was.

“It’s just a badger. I think we’ll be okay,” Tim remarked with a brief laugh that didn’t at all sound kind of relieved. Honestly, he was a damn vigilante, he fought crazy criminals, he shouldn’t be as affected by this place as he definitely wasn’t. Definitely.

“Aww, look at its little face and those cute, little paws,” Dick cooed as he moved closer to the curled up animal watching them with apprehensive, beady eyes.

“Uh… Dick you probably shouldn’t-” Tim started only to notice Jason wildly gesturing for Tim to shut up, let Dick learn on his own. Of course, there were badgers in Gotham, and considering that Jason had spent the larger part of his childhood on the streets… Dick was about to learn something the hard way.

“I think he likes me,” Dick whispered as the badger started stirring, Jason barely able to contain his snickering. And then it pounced. “Oh FUCK, GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!”

“Nah, you’re on your own. Let’s keep going, Timmers,” Jason grinned to the younger who shrugged and followed his other brother as they did indeed continue on. But not before getting a very high definition recording of Dick and his new friend.

It was later that evening when they returned to the manor, a very scratched up Dick trailing behind Tim and Jason.

Alfred immediately stopped in his tracks as he took in the oldest of the adopted children's injuries. “Master Richard! Whatever happened?!”

“I… I don’t wanna talk about it,” Dick muttered, walking past of all of them en route to the bathroom in which they’d already put a first aid kit, Alfred trailing behind to help administer the first aid.

“He got in a fight with the wildlife,” Jason snickered, still finding the whole situation amusing.

Tim nodded his agreement. He too was smiling and typing away on his phone where he was currently putting a video of the whole debacle up on his Snapchat Story. The reaction that followed was nearly instantaneous.

“TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE WAYNE TAKE THAT VIDEO DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Dick hollered, running out from the bathroom, a concerned and mildly annoyed Alfred following but Tim was already about to make his escape.

Jason looked to Tim, a question in his eyes and Tim just held up his phone to show what he’d done which immediately had Jason laughing loudly. “Go! Go Tim! Save yourself! I’ll hold him back!”

Tim did run and in the distance he heard Dick cursing Jason out.

Yeah, maybe this vacation wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism in regards to grammar, pacing, and the like is appreciated. Please drop a Kudos if you like the story :)


End file.
